Angel
by Lady Watson
Summary: • "O teu lábio, doce... Saudade do brilho dos teus olhos, que eu nunca mais vi. Saudade de você." Monk x Trudy.


Angel.

**Por: Jubs in Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

É insano, estar aqui, de novo. Eu estou cansado de ouvir todo mundo dizendo que eu deveria seguir minha vida e não olhar pra trás, que eu deveria cuidar dos meus problemas, viver mais minha vida. Embora seja díficil, você me conhece meu amor, não é nenhum pouco fácil viver como eu vivo. Não sei como começou, mais foi cedo. Na época de escola ainda, quando eu era pequeno, não suportava leite, tinha medo. Minha mãe alegava que eu era louco. Mais depois de um tempo, meu medo foi se tornando compulsivo, obsessivo. Assim como meu amor por você. Assim como o amor que eu ainda sinto no meu peito. Cada lágrima que inunda meu sono tem um toque do meu amor, da minha saudade. Cada imagem sua que cisma em continuar nos meus sonhos são lindas.. Surreais. Hoje, você está ai, debaixo de toda essa terra, estática, sem som. Onde estão seus olhos? O brilho deles? Me lembro a primeira vez que eu te vi. Como se fosse ontem...

-xxx-

Era meu primeiro dia de aula, e eu estava nervoso. Consegui observar pelo menos três defeitos no quadro negro que a professora escrevia seu nome e a matéria que lecionaria. Você chegou atrasada treze minutos e quatro segundos naquela aula, eu contei. Quando a porta abriu, todos se viraram para lhe olhar, o seu cabelo... Como eu sinto falta dele. Você estava linda, todos te olharam e você corou. Sua pele tão branca logo ganhou cor, e seus lábios se curvaram num lindo sorriso. E aquele sorriso, eu ainda o guardo comigo, como todos os outros, meu amor, todos os outros sorrisos que você meu deu.

- Desculpa. - Você murmurou entrando na sala, ainda constrangida, enquanto sua pele voltava a cor normal. Eu sempre gostei do tom rosa que ela adquiria quando você estava com vergonha. Mais isso não faz diferença agora.

De início, pensei que você nunca iria olhar para mim. Mais quando - mais uma vez - você me deu um sorriso e perguntou qual o meu nome, eu descartei todas as possibilidades que eu tinha em mente sobre este assunto. E memorizei mais uma vez o seu sorriso.

-xxx-

Foi no intervalo, haviam passado duas semanas depois que eu te vi pela primeira vez, naquele primeiro dia de aula. Você ainda continuava linda. Então, quando eu vi você caminhar até a mesa onde eu sentava longe de todos, meu coração apertou. Minhas mãos vagavam pela mesa, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que eu pudesse me apoiar ou apertar, para passar o nervosismo. Você se sentou comigo, de frente para mim, me lembro. E apontou para o prato.

- Não vai comer? - Sua voz. Era como um tipo de melodia pra mim. Algo que indescritívelmente, eu gostaria de ouvir pelo resto dos meus dias. Nem o canto suave do pássaro mais belo se igualaria ao tom da sua voz, tão doce. Me senti uma criança, sendo mimada por sua mãe antes de dormir.

- Hm, não. Você quer? - Estúpido! Com tantas coisas para perguntar, por que logo isso? E foi então, com essa pergunta boba, que eu fiz você rir. E assim que o fez, eu me vi totalmente viciado na sua risada. O jeito como o som saia da sua boca quando você ria, o jeito como seus lábios se abriam desesperados em busca de ar enquanto você continuava a rir.

- Não, obrigada. - Você parou de rir e eu me perdi outra vez. - Sou Trudy Anne! - Eu sei. Eu sabia de tudo sobre sua vida, eu conseguia lhe explicar cada gesto, cada frase dita, conseguiria lhe definir cada sorriso, cada olhar. Mais você não sabia disso, não.

- Adrian, Adrian Monk! - E ela sorriu mais uma vez, dessa vez, com uma das mãos estendidas, esperando com que eu a segurasse e lhe apertasse a mão. E assim eu o fiz. E nossas mãos se encaixaram perfeitamente. E por um momento, um único momento, eu esqueci quem eu era, esqueci todos os meus medos e principalmente, esqueci de todos a nossa volta. Sua mão estava quente, e a minha um pouco gelada devido ao frio que eu estava passando naquela manhã. Assim que nossas mãos de soltaram, eu suspirei, indignado. Mais é claro que eu não deixei com que você percebesse minha indignação por isso. Depois desse pequeno monólogo, nos tornamos amigos, saímos algumas vezes para conhecermos museus, parques e teatros. Você era, de longe, a pessoa com quem eu mais tive contato na minha vida inteira. Me lembro do nosso primeiro beijo... Tão simples, marcante, apaixonado.

-xxx-

Estavamos num parque. Era tudo tão lindo. As luzes, as crianças correndo de um lado pro outro, os casais felizes namorando, os brinquedos, você... Principalmente. Suas mãos continuavam quentes, eu pude sentir quando esbarrei - por querer - em você enquanto passavamos por um local cheio de gente. Você me mostrou cada pedaço do parque, e eu estava amando aquilo, por estar com você. Mesmo que minha mente gritasse "Perigo" por cada coisa que chegavamos perto. Ainda assim, eu estava com você, estava sempre com você. Nada poderia ser mais maravilhoso do que estar com você.

- Adrian, venha aqui. - Você me puxou pela mão. E mais uma vez, eu senti o seu toque, senti sua mão pressionando a minha enquanto andavamos para um lugar que parecia um castelo, grande, com placas assustadoras como "Não entre" "Cuidado" e "Perigo". Definitivamente, eu não iria entrar lá. Por isso, quando você estava quase entrando, eu parei. Congelei, e não me movia. - Adrian? - O meu nome sussurrado daquela forma me acordou do meu transe. Não! Não! Não! Era um castelo grande. E haviam placas com avisos, era bom alguém obedecer.

- Não vou entrar aí. - Falei, simplismente. Você me encarou incrédula, com uma sobrancelha erguida, para no momento seguinte, gargalhar. Eu estava morto de medo de estar ali e só o que você conseguia fazer era gargalhar? Eu não entendi.

- Adrian, isto é um brinquedo. É um castelo fantasma, não tem nada demais aí dentro. - Você me explicou, fazendo com que eu parecesse um completo palhaço diante das pessoas que passavam e observavam-nos conversando sobre o brinquedo.

- Não, eu não entro. Trudy... - Tentei, lhe implorando. Você me olhou com pena e sorriu. Quem ficaria com medo após um sorriso daqueles? Ainda, eu.

- Tudo bem. - Me pareceu magoada, e eu não gostei do tom com que você usou. Sua voz transparecia sofrimento, talvez, mágoa por não poder ir naquele brinquedo. Claro que eu, sempre tive que estragar tudo. Segurei suas mãos na minha e instintivamente aproximei minha cabeça da sua. Você não pareceu relutar enquanto eu ainda me aproximava mais, por isso, quando finalmente não havia quase nenhuma distância entre nós dois, eu lhe beijei. E foi o melhor beijo que eu já havia recebido. Por ter sido o primeiro? Não. Por ter sido com você? Sim. Era você que eu estava beijando, a minha amada, a mulher que eu mais amei e amo desde muito tempo. O tempo... Tão frio, tão distante agora. Mais ainda me resta lembranças. Me lembro... Me lembro do nosso casamento.

-xxx-

Era a sexta vez que eu me olhava no espelho. Enfim, fui para o cartório. Você queria um casamento simples, e eu lhe obedeci, convidando apenas nossa família e nenhum amigo, quase nem os tínhamos. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a porta. E então, você entrou. Linda, maravilhosamente linda. Num vestido branco que caia tão bem com seu corpo. Eu nunca havia reparado em como você tinha um corpo bem formado, até aquela hora. O vestido, ressaltava cada bela parte do seu corpo e o meu corpo estava sedento pelo seu. Seu sorriso, o mais lindo dado até hoje. Guardo-o a sete chaves, nas minhas memórias, e duvido que mesmo que eu perdesse minha memória, eu conseguiria esquecer o sorriso que você me deu quando entrou naquele cartório.

- Prontos? - O pequeno padre gorduxo perguntou, caminhando até nós dois. Assentimos, olhando um para o outro, sorrindo em resposta. - Tudo bem, começaremos agora. - Ele falou e colocou sua túnica, abrindo um livro e começando a leitura deste mesmo.

- Adrian Monk, você aceita Trudy Anne como sua legítima esposa, para ama-la e respeita-la por todos os dias da sua vida? - Ele perguntou, meus olhos estavam brilhando.

- Aceito. - Mais um sorriso.

- Trudy Anne, você aceita Adrian Monk como seu legítimo esposo para ama-lo e respeit.. - Ele nunca conseguiu terminar de falar. Por que você o havia interrompido.

- Aceito. - E meus olhos se encheram de lágrima. Ali estava eu, me casando com a mulher mais linda e perfeita do mundo. Como eu era um cara de sorte. Mais um dia, minha sorte acabou. Impossível esquecer um dia como aquele. Ainda me caem lágrimas quando me lembro. Já se fazem alguns anos, longos anos, frios. E cada dia que passa me arrependo por não ter feito nada. Nada.

-xxx-

Estavamos num super-mercado. Você dizia que não ficaria louca comigo. Mais sua expressão me mostrou o contrário. E eu sorri com este pensamento. Era a sétima garrafa de água e ainda faltavam treze. Quando terminamos todas as compras, pudemos ir direto para algum caixa e passar as compras. Eu estava impaciente, como sempre.

- Adrian, se acalme. Só mais uma e... - Você esperou que a mulher passasse a ultima compra e terminou - Pronto! Podemos ir embora agora. - Você entregou o cartão para a mulher e assim saímos dali, direito para o estacionamento do super-mercado.

- Me ajude com as compras, Adrian! - Você ralhou, enquanto eu esperava, olhando em volta. Meu olhar passou despercebido por um homem que estava caminhando devagar até a nossa direção. Lhe ajudei com as compras e fechamos o capô do carro. - Podemos ir agora? - Você perguntou e eu lhe olhei.

- Não. - Congelamos. Pude sentir suas mãos correrem ao encontro das minhas e então o homem voltou a falar - Não podem ir. Agora, quero os cartões, quero tudo. - Ele falou e tirou uma arma do bolso de trás das calças. Você apertou ainda mais as mãos contra as minhas. - Anda! - Ele apontou a arma para você. E eu peguei fogo.

- Espera... Não, quero dizer, não aponte esta arma para ela. Aponte para mim. - Falei, decidido, mais tanto você quanto o homem notaram as minhas mãos tremendo e o medo que eu estava.

- Não, deixe esta arma apontada para mim! Me mate se quiser, mais deixo-o livre. - E eu arregalei os olhos na sua direção.

- NÃO! Eu... Você... Pode me matar! - O homem já estava ficando cansado. Ele me olhar impaciente e eu passei os cartões de crédito e tudo o que eu tinha para ele. - Agora, nos deixe em paz. - A arma ainda continuava apontada para a sua cabeça.

- Não... - Ele riu, e eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. - Eu vim aqui com um motivo, e o dinheiro foi só pra não perder a viajem. E meu chefe não ficaria feliz se soubesse que eu não consegui o que ele queria, não é, senhor Monk? - E então, todo o meu mundo caiu. Não por aquele estranho ter dito o meu nome. E sim, pelo barulho de tiro que soou tão perto do meu ouvido, eu pude jurar estar surdo, podia jurar que o barulho havia me deixado surdo. Mais não, a gritaria das pessoas estava abafada, mais ainda existia. E o homem, aquele homem correndo. Não liguei, qualquer outra pessoa sairia atrás dele, mais não eu. Minha mulher, o meu anjo, estava deitada no chão. E seu peito... Sangue. Haviam sangue escorrendo pelo seu peito. Eu me abaixei e segurei sua cabeça no meu colo. Foi rápido, mais ainda consegui ver um sorriso lhe surgindo na face, enquanto caiam algumas lágrimas de seu rosto. O meu rosto, nesse momento, estava inundado por lágrimas, deixei-me chorar por um bom tempo, até a ajuda chegar. Mais quem disse que eu queria ajuda? Quem disse que eu precisava de alguém tentando me tirar dali agora? Eu não precisava. Quer saber do que eu precisava? De você. Era só isso que eu precisava. E ainda preciso, até hoje. Algumas pessoas tentaram te tirar de mim naquela noite. E conseguiram. Me perguntaram o que eu faria com você. Eu falei que você merecia um enterro simples, como você iria querer. E foi assim. Sua família estava lá, chorando por você, os poucos amigos que você tinha estavam lá, também chorando. Eu estava em silêncio. Não havia mais lágrimas em mim para caírem. Fiquei com você até o seu ultimo momento, até o último. E então, fecharam o seu caixão. E fecharam meus olhos também. Eu não queria mais enxergar, não conseguia mais enxergar a minha vida sem você.

-xxx-

E aqui estou eu, mais um dia, em frente ao seu túmulo. Pensando em todos os momentos felizes com você. Pensando também, no dia em que eu vou me juntar a você. Por que, naquele dia, tinha que ter sido você? Eu, eu merecia mais do que você. Que mal você fez? Que pensamento ruim você tinha? Você era pura, era ingênua. Não me lembro de você ter feito mal a ninguém. Eu queria aquilo muito mais que você. O monstro que eu fui quando permiti. Quando não gritei, quando não fiz alguma coisa pra impedir. Sinto saudade da sua pele rosada pela frio, por vergonha ou apenas da sua pele branca. Saudade dos teus dedos percorrendo meu corpo com tamanha delicadeza. O teu lábio, doce... Saudade do brilho dos teus olhos, que eu nunca mais vi. Saudade de você. Ainda assim, sei que estais comigo, sei que quando eu voltar pra casa, vais estar me acompanhando, você estará do meu lado todas as noites, as manhãs e todas as tardes. Eu ainda sinto você aqui.

"Aqui jaz um anjo. Que iluminou a vida de muitas pessoas e principalmente a do seu marido. Que deixou saudades e momentos felizes para trás." Palavras... Tamanho significado.


End file.
